Megatron Madness
by PervadeTheSilence
Summary: He turned me to face him. His face was silver, and sharp looking, his mouth packed with very large, very sharp teeth. I gulped. “I am...Megatron!” he snarled.


**Author's Note: This is a one shot. I don't own TF, or make money off what I write. This was probably one of the freakiest dreams I have ever had. Seriously. It was very short when it happened, so I'll try to draw it out with more colorful vocabulary 'n stuff. This dream came in two versions, so I'll write both. Review please!**

I was sitting inEnglish drumming away on the gray desktop beneath me. The teacher was rambling on about something, _what_ exactly I did not know. The lights were off, allowing us to see the mechanical whiteboard better. I didn't want to see it. We were reviewing verbs, probably the second easiest term in English. I sighed. The only other person _not_ taking notes that could form any kind of interesting conversation was my best friend Mae, and she was across the room. She looked about as bored as I was. I decided to focus my attention on whatever was outside, but the shades were down. Ugh.

Suddenly, the room began to shake, as if giant feet were rumbling down the hall. My heart rate picked up as I clung to the desk, panic overriding my senses. The heavy orange door was torn away from the wall by a huge metal hand. I slid swiftly out of my seat, ducking behind the flimsy plastic chair. Two glowing red eyes sliced through the darkness, slowly scanning the room. Students were frozen in their seats, so terrified they couldn't even scream. I was trembling. The towering creature slid into the room, its heavy footfalls making the room shake. I cowered there, hoping it wouldn't spot me behind the cheap maroon plastic. I peeked out from behind the chair, just to see what it was. A robot. An _evil_ robot.

And it was looking right at me. **"_You!"_** It lunged. I ran.

I shoved past everything that got in my way. Desks, chairs, people. I didn't scream though. Why, I'll never know. I was almost at the back door when the robot's metal claws snatched me. It turned me to face it. Its face was silver, and sharp looking, its mouth packed with very large, _very _sharp teeth. I gulped. **"I am...Megatron!" **it snarled. He then drew me close to his face and began to eat me.

**Really weird, huh? OKIES, here's' the next version. It has very few differences, mind you. Enjoy! ^_^**

"Alrighty, guys, today we'll be working with the Active Board and learning how to create Business level Power Points." The teacher explained, hooking her Macbook up to the whiteboard. I sighed, as did Hayley (for some reason, Hayley Williams was my best friend in this dream. Weird). We were both bored out of our minds. She was busily braiding several locks of her orange hair, whereas I was doodling little goopy aliens on a random page in my notebook.

We all jumped out of our skin when the roof in the hall outside the classroom exploded in a shower of glass. **"Wait here, Starscream, I will search in here." **A gruff metallic voice commanded. **"Yes my liege!" **Another, higher pitched voice answered. The door to our classroom was torn asunder, allowing a huge metal head to peer through. The glowing crimson eyes that belonged to the head glared at the teacher. **"I'm looking for Christine Wibert. Have you seen her?" **My teacher passed out.

I squeaked when Hayley shoved me out of my seat. She pressed a finger over her lips and signaled for me to start crawling. She stood up as soon as I was behind a bookcase. "U-u-um, m-mister?" She said, catching the robo-monster's attention. "I know where she is." The monster smiled, its silvery fangs glinting in the light pouring through the windows. "B-biology classroom, down the hall to your left. You can't miss it." Hayley lied bravely. **"Perfect." **The monster's head pulled out of the gaping hole that was the doorway, and it trudged noisily down the hall with its 'servant'. "GO!" Hayley hissed. "I can't leave without you! He'll know you lied!" I choked. "I'll be ok, Christine, I promise. Now, GET OUT OF HERE!" She threw the keys to her Yamaha at me. I gave her a sad smile, and she returned it as I ran out into the hall. **" Lord Megatron! Our human flees!" **A bird like robot cried, pointing to me. **"Well what are you waiting for, idiot? After her!" **Megatron snarled. I did not scream, even when I jumped from the second story staircase. I hit the cement below with a crack, but it seemed nothing had been broken. So I ran.

The parking lot was not far away, and Hayley's little blue Yamaha YZF-R6 motorbike was there, glittering in the early morning sunlight. Jamming the keys into the ignition, I throttled it. The bike screamed as I accelerated, roaring down the road with Starscream on my tail. I weaved through traffic, ignoring the many blaring horns of angry drivers. They would not catch me. _Never_.

**A.N: Well, there ya go. That's my dream. I had another one that was very pleasant to be honest, and I shall write about it. Luv ya!**


End file.
